Abyssea - Misareaux
Abyssea - Misareaux Quests Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} NPCs Found Here |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Base Camp' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Central Outpost' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'First Encampment' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Second Encampment' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Other Locations' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Veridical Conflux' Notorious Monsters Found Here Blazing Cluster Soul| Steal= | Family=Clusters | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= T(S) }} Jagged Apkallu Beak, Clipped Bird Wing and Bloodied Bat Fur to the ??? at (G-9)| Lvl= ?? | Drop=Cleofun Axe Rapidus Sax Coin of Balance Jewel of Balance Atma of the Strangling Wind | Steal= | Family=Amphipteres | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Bloodied Bat Fur| Steal= | Family=Giant Bats | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A}} Atma of the Winged Enigma | Steal= | Family=Colibri | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H)}} Glistening Orobon Liver| Steal= | Family=Orobon | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Glistening Orobon Liver and Doffed Poroggo Hat to the ??? at (H-5) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Hannibal's Sword Molva Maul Cirein-croin's Lantern Jewel of Balance Stone of Balance Atma of the Deep Devourer| Steal= ?? | Family=Orobon | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Sapphire Abyssite of Furtherance | Steal= | Family=Flies | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A T(H)}} Jagged Apkallu Beak | Steal= | Family=Apkallu | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Molted Peiste Skin| Steal= | Family=Peiste | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(S)}} Doffed Poroggo Hat| Steal= | Family=Poroggos | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H)}} Scalding Ironclad Spike | Steal= | Family=Iron Giants | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ? }} Blazing Cluster Soul and Scalding Ironclad Spike to the ??? at (F-8) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Unkai Sugemino Savant's Chain Atma of the Razed Ruin| Steal= | Family=Iron Giants | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ? }} Atma of the Cradle | Steal= | Family=Crabs | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of the Mounted Champion| Steal= | Family=Caturae | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(S) }} Clipped Bird Wing| Steal= | Family=Birds | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H) }} Bloodstained Bugard Fang | Steal= | Family=Bugards | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of the Rapid Reptilian| Steal= | Family=Raptors | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of the Untouched| Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Sapphire Abyssite of Fortune| Steal= | Family=Rabbits | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Gnarled Lizard Nail| Steal= | Family=Lizards | NumSpawns=1 | Note= L}} Bloodstained Bugard Fang, Gnarled Lizard Nail and Molted Peiste Skin to the ??? at (J-11) | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Kamome Skogul Lance Sobek's Skin Card of Balance Stone of Balance Atma of the Gnarled Horn| Steal=??? | Family=Bugards | NumSpawns=1 | Note=??? }} Sapphire Abyssite of Lenity | Steal= | Family=Flytraps | NumSpawns=1 | Note= A, T(H)}} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Colorful demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Ghrah | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Colorful demilune abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Apollo's Flute Magnus Claymore Sapphire demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Ghrah | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Sapphire demilune abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Corbenic Sword Card of Balance Coin of Balance Atma of the Bludgeoning Brute| Steal= | Family=Phuabo | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Abyssea Force Spawn Monsters *Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House - Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. Regular Monsters Found Here